This application claims the priority of German application 197 27 333.5, filed Jun. 27, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a brake disk, and more particularly, to a ventilated brake disk having at least one friction ring which is connected with a brake disk chamber by fastening screws.
DE 44 46 017 A1 shows a ventilated brake disk which has a two-part construction and consists of a brake chamber as well as the friction rings. The friction rings are connected with the brake chamber by screws arranged in a flange sleeve. A flange is supported on the chamber, and the screw head is supported on the friction disks. A cup spring is arranged between the flange sleeve and the screw head.